Midnight Kiss
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Edward HATES New Years, however can a certain letter change that with a taunt of a kiss at midnight? [RoyEdward, PWP, OOCness? Oneshot]


I avoid a rock thrown my way and grin, "Hey all! I know this is kind of silly to even attempt to post now as it is past New Years for us Central and Eastern timers."  
"M-CHAN!" Another rock comes my way and I duck it again,  
"But I said to myself, why not?"  
"You do realize that by the time it's readable, it will be past New Years for Westies too." I darkly pause, then shrug,  
"I do not own FMA! And beware of the fluffy shounen-ai!"  
"DAMN YOU M-CHAN!"

_**Midnight Kiss**_

Edward Elric _hated_ the mere mention of New Years. But why though? Well several reasons actually, one being that he would grow another year older and it was another year wasted from getting Alphonse's body back and that he was older without having grown a few inches. A second reason was (though you could argue that Edward's first reason was already two reasons, but I digress) was because of the celebration craze around the HQ about that time of the year.

It was _okay_ if Edward did not celebrate any holidays, it was _okay_ that Edward skipped out on these sorts of joyous occasions. _What_ **was** _not_ okay, for Edward to skip New Year's Eve parties, especially at the rare time when he and his brother were actually near the headquarters of where everyone was. Edward was _expected_ to be there and get drowned in some form of alcohol (although Riza would probably catch this before the drunken Havoc could get near the blonde's mouth).

But the last and most hated reason Edward _loathed_ New Year's Eve parties, was that _everyone_ was out of their _fricking_ minds! They were _all_ nuts, and all for the celebration of another terrible year coming! Edward just wished that some form of apocalypse would happen already so he wouldn't have to _deal_ with such _fricking_ idiots! However, that would mean that Alphonse would die in a suit of armor, and Edward rather not imagine his brother in heaven and God (though he disbelieved in him, Alphonse wasn't as much as a disbeliever) looking down at Alphonse, and asking if the boy would want a different shade of coating for his armor.

So that terrible morning when Edward looked at the bunk's calendar hanging at the top of his bed (the room was not originally his, so said calendar was of a picture of a crude woman shaking out her parts with a red bikini top) and he twitched at the day, circled in red. Edward mused to himself if it could have been possible to escape. However, as his brother came clanking in, actually sounding cheerful, he knew better. **_No_** one in the right mind could escape from his brother when the soul wanted to actually do something that involved communication. Honestly, Edward rather crawl in a hole for the rest of his life, at least to avoid this day.

"Niisan!" Alphonse's voice echoed throughout the armor and Edward just faced him in a rather sleepy way,

"Yeah Al?" Edward's question was answered with an unmistakable shove of Alphonse's fist, and within his fist was clenched a letter. Edward blinked as Alphonse gave it to his brother, "For me?" Edward asked once again, and Alphonse just nodded his head in a creaky way (which reminded Edward, he needed to get Al a new oiling) and Edward stared down at the letter with a look of disdain. Said letter just stared back at him innocently as it was labeled for him.

"Aren't you going to open it niisan?" Alphonse asked, curiosity building up from the tone of his voice. Edward gave a loud sigh and proceeded to tear the envelope open. When said envelope was torn into little pieces all over the dorm room, Edward began to read the letter. Alphonse got to witness a fascinating face color in Edward's face, first red, then a darker red, then an evil purple, then back to being red again. "What's wrong niisan?"

"N-Nothing." Alphonse was actually alarmed, Edward Elric _did_ **not** **_stutter_**. Unless of course he had laryngitis or some form of disease like that...or he was trying to explain to Winry on why his automail had broke this time around, but Alphonse, of course, knew these reasons were good to be fearful enough to stutter for. So instead of being the understanding brother he usually was, he seemed to actually give an evil grin to Edward. And really, with bendable expressions on armor like Alphonses', this evil smile was a little too much. Edward twitched and stared at Alphonse, "What?"

"What's on the letter niisan?"

"NOTHING!" Edward screamed back in defense, and was already trying to run away from his dear brother. However, Alphonse was much bigger then he was and the room was too small to run on the wall without knocking anything off of it. So Alphonse had managed to successfully tackle Edward and retrieved the letter. Edward of course screamed as Alphonse successfully pushed him aside and started to read the letter.

The letter wasn't as big as a deal as Edward was making out of it. As usual. However, Alphonse couldn't help but feel himself smile. Edward had just been flirted through letter! Someone had just said they were going to take Edward's lips at the count of the toll. It actually sounded pretty sweet. Edward of course, did not see the sweetness in this letter and just saw some stupid idiot trying to take advantage of him out of his grumpy 'I-FRICKING-**HATE**-NEW-YEARS' attitude.

"Niisan! Who do you think this is from?" Alphonse couldn't help but ask though as Edward had managed to struggle out of the armor's back grasp. Edward huffed and shrugged as he placed his infamous coat on,

"Who knows? Probably just some jack-ass playing a New Year's joke." Alphonse couldn't help but sigh and input,

"That's April Fools niisan."

"Whatever." Alphonse just rolled what could be called his eyes (but what really were evil highlights of DOOM), and watched Edward get ready for the mob around the office. For some inexplicable reason, _every_ **_single_** **_fricking_** person took it upon themselves to greet Edward in the morning and invite him to the party being held around nine p.m. till three in the morning. And since it was _everyone_ greeting him, that meant he would also have to speak to them later, at the party. Edward really hated New Years. As Edward expected, the first person to invite him was Havoc, however he also gave the blonde a discount card for a bar in the future and said it gave 'good' prices. Edward _really_ didn't want to know. The second person was alarming Armstrong. Edward choked out that he would go as the major gave him a muscle-bound hug.

Third was Fuery, who begged him with a puppy-eyed face. Forth was Hughes (ZOMG HUGHES IS A ZOMBIE! OH NOES!) who threatened him kindly with pictures of his lovely daughter. Fifth was Ross and the forgettable blonde's name, Ross just smiled and kindly asked while the other blonde looked jealous. Sixth was the actual Fuhrer and his secretary, all the man said was "I expect to see you there Edward Elric." That gave Edward the shivers as the secretary passed him with a secretive look, could she have been the one to send the letter? Oh HELL NO! Edward was not going to be worrying about a stupid letter! Seventh were Falman and Breda, both making fun of his height and Edward swore he would get his revenge at the party. Eighth was Riza, and who was Edward to deny Hawkeye? Or should he say, who was to deny Riza and her aim with her guns? Lastly and ninthly was Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang just gave Edward his cocky smirk and Edward _knew_ that Roy _knew already_ that _he_ was going to the damned party.

God, Edward hated Roy as much as New Years...no, that would be hating him _too_ much. Edward hated New Years much more then he would ever hate Mustang. So throughout the day, Edward was confronted with people cheerfully hoping for nine to come around and everyone was wondering if they had to B.Y.O.B. (Ha! I make a funny, you see, it's a song!) Edward was getting sick of it by two, even Riza was overzealous, and it frightened Edward. There was only one good thing out of this whole damned thing, Alphonse Elric was happy. And be it far from Edward to ruin Alphonse's happiness right away (note the RIGHT AWAY, Ooo, Edward is a meany big brother!). However, Edward had to draw the line when Alphonse started to ask weither or not Edward would go to the party to find out who his 'assailant' was. Needless to say really,

Edward refused.

Edward would in no way, hand to the God he refused to believe in, get his lips 'stolen' by a masked idiot. Edward was not interested in relationships, he was not interested in kisses (nor anything else that had to do with his more hormonal part of his body), and he was definitely NOT interested in whoever decided to 'flirt' with him through letter. Edward was DEFINITELY not thinking of that letter, which lay at his bed-side carefully because Alphonse decided to keep it as a reminder that Edward was indeed an attractive member of society (no matter how many times Edward would refuse it).

So now, it was nine. Edward was very grumpy as he was dragged to said party and everyone was happy. Even the scary secretary that Edward had hoped to God hadn't sent him the letter, after all, she had such a creepy smile at him. Really. However, there was one person who was not getting drunk off his ass. Edward rose one eyebrow as Roy Mustang made his way towards him.

"My, Hagane no, I hadn't seen you through the crowd, you blend in so well, or perhaps that's because you're so short?" Edward twitched, however he resisted killing Roy. Today was a holiday, and he was sure that Alphonse would not be happy if Roy's head happened to be underneath his bed the morning he 'woke' up. Edward frowned though, as Roy had that damned cocky smirk on his face again. It was as though Roy _knew_ that Edward was not going to kill him tonight. Which is impossible, right? Roy could not read minds...could he? Well if he could read minds, then maybe Roy could tell Edward whom the hell sent that letter so he could beat the crap out of them? No, Edward was not concerned about the letter, he was concerned of the tick-tocks of the clock above the screaming and annoying members of the party.

"Well perhaps you didn't notice me was because I'm having so much fun." Edward gruffed out, watching his brother walk by with a New Years party on the tip of his horn and he was being chased by a very drunk Havoc and a clinging Fuery. Roy actually stifled a chuckle and looked down at the annoyed looking Edward Elric.

"Do you think anything fascinating is going to happen this year?"

"I'm going to find my brother's body." Typical Edward answer but Roy 'hmmed' and just nodded, though proceeded to ask,

"Do you have any other goals Hagane no?" Edward blinked, and shook his head. He hadn't really thought about it, especially now. No, Edward was STILL not worried about that evil letter and whoever wrote it, no it was the other people around him that irritated him, especially today.

"Not really." Edward replied, sipping through his glass only to frown in distaste as he discovered the ugly taste of alcohol through the glass. Roy nodded once again and watched as the party started to wind down just a bit, had it already been so close to the time of countdown? Oh no, it was close, but still an hour off. People were slowing down for a strange dance, being intoxicated could be dangerous to the mind, especially with music slowly mixing in the air.

"Might I have a dance?" Roy asked and Edward actually dropped his glass, which made a nice pretty stain on the carpet. Oh well, he'd be billed by the Fuhrer later, but right now he had a strange crisis at his hand.

"W-what?" It was a funny thing for Alphonse to hear his brother stutter twice in one day, but Alphonse caught on quicker then his brother on who had sent the letter, and he would push Edward into the opening of Roy's luxurious arms, Riza had not joined Havoc and Fuery in the chase of his precious hat. Alphonse was _not_ going to let anyone get his hat without a chase and fight. Edward was clueless unlike his brother and was just staring at Roy as though he had actually got drunk. Well there was nothing wrong with humoring a man who was drunk. Edward fidgeted but stood up from his seat and hid his very frustrated blush away from Roy as the older man guided the other around the room, avoiding the real drunk people, the people chasing Alphonse, and into their own little corner of a slow dance.

"So Edward," Edward blinked at his own name, which sounded very weird from Roy's mouth, "What do you plan on doing at midnight?" Edward got the suspicious feeling that Roy _knew_ about the letter as well. Alphonse wished to slap his brother to give the dense boy a more sense of the fact of a certain taisa crushing on him, but Riza was getting awfully close to his white string.

"Nothing, why?" Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and honestly, there was no more of a time that Edward could be called a blonde. Especially as Roy just chuckled lightly and guided him around the room once again, avoiding Alphonse's light taps of his gauntlet that wanted to be invited to his brother's skull. It was getting closer now...

"So Hagane no," That sounded a lot more natural, "What are your New Year goals, asides from your brother's restoration?"

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6.**

"To beat your face in, so I never have to see that smirk again."

**4, 3.**

"Oh really? Do you want to know what my goal is Hagane no?" Edward rolled his eyes but asked anyway,

**2.**

"What are _your_ goals, bastard taisa?"

"This."

**1.**

With that one kiss every knowledge of life that he knew before reemerged throughout his mind and exploded into itty bitty pieces with everyone shouting cheerfully and drunk out of their minds. All except for three people were incredibly sober. Edward growled through as Roy had pulled away with that _fricking_ smirk.

"Shut up, you didn't get what you wanted you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did it before it hit the first, now you have to come up with a new goal." Roy stared down at Edward with a slight surprised look, in fact, even Edward looked awfully surprised but that blush on his face was adorable. Roy smiled, and looked up,

"I think I can top that one." Edward was about to comment back again, except Roy had made his way back down to Edward's face and onto his lips, a smile actually spreading to both's face.

Okay...

Maybe Edward didn't hate New Years as much as he said before.

**_Fin_**

"That was your PWP?" A asks, blinking, knowing the meaning of a PWP is 'Plot? What Plot?'

"Yup, and it certainly was a PWP."

"You're so stupid." I nod and A-san sighs, tired and wearied out as she climbs into my bed. I then nod,  
"Hope you enjoyed reading my stupid fic!"


End file.
